Lost at Sea: A tale of Love, Loss, and Danger
by Tokkalover
Summary: On the way to the fire nation, the ship that the group is traveling on is caught in a storm that leaves Sokka and Toph stranded in the middle of the ocean. Tokka. DISCONTINUED
1. Day 1

LOST AT SEA:

An epic Tale of Love, Loss, and Danger.

Day 1

Toph groaned and slumped back in her chair. "Do we _have_ to go on a boat? Why can't we just fly on Appa?" She whined.

"I already told you Toph, if we are going to get into the fire nation without being noticed it's the only way to go! And Aang needs a firebending teacher so that's where we need to go." Sokka explained for the third time that day. "Besides, Appa has a cold. That's way to far for him to fly when he's sick."

"Sokka has a point, Toph." Katara chimed in.

"_Thanks_, Katara." Toph Drawled sarcastically.

"Anytime!" She said cheerily, completely missing all the sarcasm. The group was staying at the Eastern air temple and was to leave for the port any time. Aang was talking to the guru about Appa, who would be staying there until they got back, and Katara and Sokka were packing their bags.

"Okay, Appa is going to fly us to the port and then come back here" Aang announced. "Are you guys ready?" They all nodded. "Are you sure you don't want any onion and banana juice for your journey?" The guru Questioned.

"No thank you, we're not hungry." Katara said quickly. The gang climbed onto Appa and wave to the guru. Then they were off. When they landed, they jumped off and Appa started off for the Air Temple. After a few moments a man approached them.

"Are you the Avatar?" He asked Aang.

"That's me!" he replied.

" I'm Ling Yee, and I'll be helping you and your friends today." Ling Yee led the group to a large ship "This is the ship you will travel to the fire nation in." He said, " From there you will be escorted in by some of our spies. If you have any Questions the captain will be happy to answer them for you. Yao will show you to your rooms."

A scrawny boy that looked about 10 years old came down the ramp. He looked very exited about helping the avatar. "Hi! I'm Yao!" He said happily. Toph began to pick up her bag but Yao quickly said "I'll get that for you!" He rushed forward, blushing immensely, and picked up her bag. Toph shrugged. "Thanks." As they moved through the ship, Yao kept glancing over at Toph. Sokka noticed this, and realized that he should keep an eye on the kid.

He moved over and experimentally draped an arm around Toph's shoulders. Confused, she looked up at him with raised eyebrows. He ignored it and looked at Yao with an expression he hoped was menacing. The boy quickly turned away.

When they reached their rooms, Sokka dropped his arm, sure that he had made his point clear without making it too obvious to Toph.

"Uh… This is where you'll be s-staying for the trip." Yao stuttered, avoiding Sokka's gaze. " Breakfast is at sunrise." Then he dropped Toph's bag and rushed around the corner looking terrified.

" What's the matter with him?" Katara Questioned as she opened the door to a room and looked inside. " I don't know." Sokka said quickly.

Toph picked up her bag from the floor and said, "Well, anyway… I'll take this room." She put her bag in the room across from Katara's.

Aang took the room next to Katara's, and Sokka took the one next to Toph's. As they settled in for the night, the gentle rocking told them that the ship had set sail for the fire nation.

YAY! Do you like this story? Tell me!


	2. Day 2

Day 2

_Creak, creak, creak. _Sokka suddenly awoke to a strange sound coming from the hallway. It was early morning, judging by the dull light coming from the window above the bed.

The warrior swiftly got up, grabbed his machete, and crept over to the door. Preparing himself for the worst, he threw open the heavy metal door, only to find…

"Yao?" The startled boy turned around from where he had been standing in front of Toph's door.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked him, and suddenly remembering he was standing there in his underwear, closed the door so only his head was sticking out

"Uh…wake up call!" Yao stammered nervously. " But… You're awake… so I'll just be going, then! Bye!" With a huge fake looking smile, he turned the corner and disappeared out of sight.

Sokka closed his door, and mumbling something about "that little brat", pulled on his clothes.

He yawned and knocked on the metal wall separating his and Toph's room.

"Wake up Toph!" he called over the loud clang.

Stumbling sleepily out the door, he walked across the hall and called

"Katara!"

"I'm awake!" She said loudly, her voice muffled by the metal. As Sokka made to knock on Aang's door he heard Katara giggling.

"What's so funny? He asked.

"Oh, Momo just did something funny, that's all." Katara answered.

"Isn't Momo was with Aang?" Sokka Questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, he is." Aang's voice sounded thought the door. _Katara's_ door.

Sokka Jolted, as if some invisible force had shocked him.

"What are you doing in there?!"

The door swung open and there stood Aang and Katara, both looking very red.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Aang. "We weren't doing anything! Just talking!"

"Just stay in your own room." Sokka said suspiciously. "And it's time for breakfast."

Toph came out of her room and the gang headed to the main deck, where they found the Captain, Yao, and several other people gathered.

"Good morning, Avatar." The captain said as he studied a map of what looked like the fire nation. He looked up and nodded to Sokka, Katara and Toph. "Feel free to help yourselves to some breakfast." He motioned to a large bowl of assorted fruits.

"Thank you." Aang and Katara bowed. Sokka and Toph, however, had already started on the fruit.

Katara rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. "You couldn't wait five seconds, could you."

"Nope." Sokka stated as he reached for the bowl again.

A loud creak from a lifeboat hanging above made them all look up. The captain frowned.

"Yao, could you go secure that?" He asked.

"Yes sir." The boy replied. He dashed over to the ladder and started climbing up to the lifeboat.

"So, How long until we get there?" Toph asked the captain, her mouth still full.

"About 2 days at least." He answered. "A storm is coming in from the east, but that shouldn't affect us too much."

Toph swallowed. A storm? That was _all_ they needed. This boat felt unstable enough with all of the rocking back and forth, but a storm would surely make it worst.

There was a loud clang as Yao jumped of off the ladder. "Is that all for now sir?"

The captain nodded, still immersed in the map.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_7 hours later_

"Captain, the storm is approaching quickly. It will delay us by at least a day."

"Can we avoid it?"

"No. It should be on us in an hour, maybe less."

Toph heard this conversation from where she was leaning against the railing, and decided to tell the others. She ran down into the hall and to their rooms. Sokka's door was open, so she went in.

"Hey Toph, what's up?" He asked, busy polishing his boomerang with an old rag.

"You know that storm?" she asked

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I overheard the captain's assistant saying that it would be on us in an hour or less!"

Sokka was confused. "What are you saying?"

Toph stomped the metal under her feet. "What I'm _saying_, Idiot, is that I don't take much pleasure in being on a ship in the middle of the Ocean during a storm!"

"Oh, is that all?" Sokka chuckled. "I've been in storms before, the worst thing that can happen is…." He remembered the fishing village. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, you'll be fine. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay, if you say so." Toph replied, not wanting to flat out admit that she was scared stiff.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go back to polishing my boomerang."

"Yeah." Toph left the room and went into hers. Sitting on the bed, she took a metal coin out of her pocket and shaped it into several different forms.

Getting bored, she lie down and drifted off to sleep.

Little did she know the horror she would wake to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I am SO sorry this took me so long! I found it extremely boring, to write, but now I can start the fun Chapters!**

**Please review!**


	3. Not a chapter

Before I begin, I want to thank all of those who have added this story to their favorites and left co

Before I begin, I want to thank all of those who have added this story to their favorites and left comments. I have decided to discontinue this fic. I know, I know! You can stone me if you want, but I just can't see myself continuing this. I have had absolutely no ideas for it. However, I am working on a new story- the first chapter should be up in no time. Expect it this week or next week sometime. It's Tokka, and you guys will love it! Sorry again to all my readers!

Tokkalover


End file.
